


Lactose-Free

by A_Winter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/pseuds/A_Winter
Summary: John meets an interesting character at a coffee shop...(Prompted by a RL experience post that I can't find now but stayed with me due to epic MOE)





	Lactose-Free

“We only have Almond milk” 

John looked up with a start; he’d been in his own little world while waiting in line to order his coffee at the chic little café in central London, mind full of thoughts of sand and blood and shouts of ‘Medic’. He’d been so absorbed in his own thoughts however that he hadn’t seen the line move forward and realised, somewhat belatedly, that it was the barista at the counter speaking. 

“Pardon?” John replied, hastily limping forward the 3 large steps to the counter with the bored looking young man in his crisp white shirt and chocolate brown apron.

“We only have almond milk” He repeated as though John was particularly dense, rolling his elegant grey blue eyes in the process. 

“Sorry? Have we met before?” John had never been to this particular café before, having only returned to London two weeks prior. John looked at the young barista properly and tried to place him. The young man was tall, he had more than half a foot on John which instantly put the doctor off, with messy black curls, elegantly chiselled features and those piercing blue eyes which were still looking at John like he were a simpleton. 

“Clearly not.” And it was true, John would remember meeting such an attractive man but he did not, which brought him back to the question at hand… 

“Then why Almond milk?” 

A long drawn out sigh, as though the thought of explaining thing were physically painful came from the young man, his name tag declaring him to be Travis though the name didn’t fit him at all… 

“Because you are lactose intolerant and we are out of soy, don’t stock lactose-free and only have Almond milk left. So do you want a black coffee or the Latte you were going to order but not drink with Almond milk?” 

John just stared at the man and blinked owlishly “Almond milk is fine?” he offered questioningly and the Barista nodded, rung up his order and said nothing as he took John’s money and dismissed him for the next order. 

The doctor got his Almond Milk Latte from a pleasant young woman who apologised for her trainee and gave John a smile and a wink when she thanked him for his order and invited him to visit again soon. John smiled back and left the coffee shop, he put the event from his mind as he began wandering the streets of London once more lost in thoughts of the war that still raged without him. True to the Barista’s prediction, by the time John remembered his coffee the drink was cold on his lips and though he swallowed the single mouthful he threw away the rest. 

“What a waste…” John muttered to himself but he wasn’t so sure he was talking about the coffee.


End file.
